Take a Walk Down Memory Lane
by Here'sToRightNow
Summary: It is the final day in 2006 for the Diffy family. Phil takes one last walk through town. Everywhere he goes memories of her find him. A very sweet Pheely. read and review!


Hello, everybody! Nobody has really written any Phil of the Future fanfictions so that motivated me and Hannah Montana isn't on until seven. But that's getting of topic. Also, it has dawned on me that there aren't many episodes left and I wanted to relive all of those perfect Pheely moments. The bold is On the Ride by Aly & AJ (which I don't own) and in italics is memories. So here we go.

Take a Walk Down Memory Lane

Phil leaned against the door and sighed. He had just spent another precious hour with the girl of his dreams. Why couldn't he just tell he just tell how he felt? His cheeks were red and all he wanted was a glass of hot chocolate. When he stepped into the kitchen he saw the rest of his family gathered around the counter waiting for him.

"Son, we need to talk,' said his father. He actually looked like he meant what he was going to say.

"Well, you see Phil," his mom started to say, but didn't have the chance to finish what she started.

"Oh, get over yourselves people. Here is truth: HE ACTUALLY FIXED THE TIME MACHINE," Pim screamed a little too happily.

Phil dropped the cup he was holding. They couldn't leave, not now, not yet, just when he and Keely were having the time of their lives. Everyday they were getting closer and closer they couldn't ruin this amazing ride he; d been on with her. She was like his sister; they were perfect for each other yet not.

He didn't know what to say. He reached down and grabbed his coat and placed his white ski cap on again. He couldn't let his family see him cry. He started his walk through Pickford trying to get his mind off of Keely, but everywhere he went memories of her flooded him.

We don't have to try 

**To think the same thoughts**

**We just have a way **

**Of knowing everything's going to be okay**

He turned down a street and passed by Otto's Pink Pig. He paused for a moment outside the window and saw a guy dancing and a girl watching him, amazed. He remembered his first visit to Otto's Pink Pig:

"_Where did you learn Irish Folk dancing?" Keely asked._

"_I learned just now with you," Phil said. A smile came across their faces._

He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away.

We'll laugh 'til we cry 

**Read each other's minds**

**Live with a smile**

**Make it all worthwhile**

**Make it all worthwhile**

As he walked closer to his school, he passed the tennis courts. A girl and guy were having lightsaber battles with the tennis rackets. He walked close to the fence and leaned against it and closed his eyes remembering that day.

"_Keely,Keely,Keely," Phil said._

"_Don't you triple Keely me!" Keely yelled playfully. _

Life has moments has to describe 

**Feeling great and feeling alive**

**Never coming down from this**

**Mountain we're on**

**Always knowing we're going to be fine**

**Feeling great and feeling alive**

**Never coming down from this **

**Mountain we're on**

**The view is clear**

**And its crazy up here**

**Life is amazing with you on the ride**

"Sorry," the boy yelled as a tennis ball flew over the fence almost hitting Phil.

Phil walked away from the tennis court still feeling pretty down. He walked past the playground. One memory came to him that almost brought a tear to his eyes.

_Phil sat on the seesaw alone. Keely was with Via. He sighed and looked into the distance._

Phil sadly walked on; he was determined to get the school. The warehouse was on his left. His first 9th grade party was held in there, but he never got to dance with Keely because of Unification Day.

"_Phil where were you? The party is awesome," Keely asked breathlessly._

"_I went home to get the snake and played one game of laser squash and next thing I knew it was six games later," Phil said, "And now I have this incredible urge to have some of my mom's unification meatloaf."_

"_What's unification meatloaf?" Keely asked._

"_Come one, I'll show you," Phil said as he grabbed Keely's hand and they started to walk toward Phil's house._

We don't wanna sleep 

**Just wanna stay up**

**There's so much to say **

**Not enough hours in the day**

Why now? Why did all the memories come now? All he wanted was to remember what happened, but not remember at the same time. He walked closer and closer to the school, but the museum on the right caught his eye. He backed up and turned to face it. Their second field trip ever took place here. This museum was her big break for public access television. He had to help the family; he couldn't be there for the big mummy exhibit.

"_You know I would never leave you unless it was something that really mattered," Phil said trying to mend the friendship._

He reached the school; he knew so many memories would come now. He walked through the hall and into his old math class. This was where he met her. This was where it all began. Everything. All the memories, they started here. He remembered every aspect of that day. The smile on her face. Her lame excuse of why she and Tia couldn't do the homework that he heard from outside the door. He couldn't stand it anymore; he left the room and came back into the hallway. Today was horrible. He found himself walking into the Broadcast lab. This was her favorite room in the entire school. So much had happened here. This was where he learned that it was better to only have one person to know about him being from the future. This was where she helped him when he was in the dumps. This was where he showed her that she loved investigative journalism more than "Keely's Korner". Everything seemed today seemed to come back to her. Her. She was the reason he wanted to stay here. Keely. Keely Teslow.

We'll laugh til we cry 

**Read each other's minds**

**Live with a smile**

**Make it all worthwhile**

**Make it all worthwhile**

**Life has moments had to describe**

**Feeling great and feeling alive**

**Never coming down from this**

**Mountain we're on**

**Always knowing we're going to be fine**

**Feeling great and feeling alive**

**Never coming down from this **

**Mountain we're on**

**The view is so clear**

**And its crazy up here**

**Life is amazing with you on the ride**

He walked into the music room. He heard a guitar playing in there. He saw her. Sitting up on stage strumming the guitar, eyes closed. Phil looked at the notebook on the stage. It read: Something More, for Phil. The guitar stopped, her eyes opened and saw Phil reading the lyrics. The two stared at each other.

No time to be lazy 

**The journey is perfect**

**The pace is so crazy **

**The race is so worth it**

**We'll do this together **

**Always together**

**Life has moments hard to describe**

**Feeling great and feeling alive**

**Never coming down from this**

**Mountain we're on**

**Always knowing we're going to be fine**

**Never coming down from this**

**Mountain we're on**

**The view is so clear**

**And its crazy up here**

**Life is amazing with you on the ride**

Phil climbed onto the stage and grabbed her hand. Everything that he remembered, did, have been leading up to this moment. Everything about leaving had been pushed out of his mind. He leaned in, so did she. Next thing they knew it was the moment they had dreamed about ever since they had met. Phil's parents came into the room to get Phil to get him to leave. But when they saw the two of them kissing it would've broken their hearts to go back to the future. And to this day the Diffy family is still in 2006 and Keely and Phil have been going out.

The race is so crazy 

**The pace is so worth it**

**Life is amazing with you on the ride**


End file.
